Of Magic, Moonlight, and Midnights
by JordanneLeigh
Summary: It's Kurt's Senior year, and he wants to make it magical. He wants to spend every single moment of every day with his new boyfriend, Blaine.  But Blaine has a secret, one that should really keep them a part. Are they both stubborn enough to make it work?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't know what I'm doing, posting this _today_ of all days. But the idea won't let me go. I'm gonna keep this canon as long as I possibly can... as in I'll include today's episode.

Once I see it.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dalton was a busy, beautiful place. Kurt loved every inch of it, and from the moment he was enrolled he promised himself that he wouldn't miss a thing.<p>

Of course, he'd read all the Harry Potter books, and _A Separate Piece_ as part of school. He'd even read a not as well-known book titled _Looking for Alaska_. He knew that something might be up with a dorm full of boys. He wasn't going to be caught off guard by any pranks, and didn't want to be the one who was pranked either.

But everyone was perfectly dapper, hair short and styled, uniforms followed in every moment, and the Warblers were even more presentable. They all followed the party line, always respectable and perfect gentlemen. Dalton was a real haven for Kurt.

So he almost didn't notice the _off days_.

"Blaine, your hair!" Kurt hadn't seen the other Warbler at all that day. At lunch he'd texted about getting some last minute reading in before a big test, but they usually met up in the library to study after classes.

Blaine smiled, running his fingers through the usually stiff locks. They were a mess today, fluffy and tall. "Yeah." He nodded, but didn't give explanation.

Kurt blinked; usually Blaine explained his every motive for an action. "Is this a new thing?"

Blaine scrunched up his nose playfully, which really made Kurt's mind melt, and shook his head in the negative.

And that was that.

The next day Blaine was as put-together as always, singing with him to _Baby, It's Cold Outside_.

And yet, a few weeks after the Christmas break Blaine's hair was natural again. Kurt barely caught a glimpse of it before Blaine headed away again, saying he had a lot of studying to do.

After the Gap attack, however, Kurt started paying attention. Maybe there was something about this free and crazy hair. Jeremiah had it, and Blaine was serenading him with the other Warblers. Kurt was happy, conflicting with his surprise that _anyone_ could turn down Blaine at all, when Jeremiah really didn't seem to care about Blaine.

Four days after the holiday, Blaine's hair was natural again… as were the styles of almost half the Warblers. All of the "natural" Warblers were also avoiding him. Kurt may not have noticed, but Blaine's main group of friends was almost all he had at Dalton. David, Wes, Jeff, and Nick were busy and moody and not even bothering to make the excuses that Blaine did.

But nothing happened for weeks, and then Blaine was dating him, and they were doing a duet together and everything seemed perfect.

Until days before regionals, during a marathon practice, half the Warblers showed up with horrible attitudes. Jeff was practically jumping off of every wall, hugging people left and right. David and Wes looked snappy, pacing around unhappily in the short breaks. Nick and Blaine didn't say a word to anyone, their attention shot even as they tried with all their might to focus. It also didn't help that the other Warblers treated the crazy ones with a sort of smug superiority.

But what Kurt noticed about that day was the way that all the crazy ones never left him alone with the jerks being full of themselves. Blaine, especially, was annoying. He wouldn't say a word to Kurt except when others were talking to him, and even then he seemed snappish.

Everyone was relieved when the day was over. Blaine dragged Kurt to his room with a barely concealed smile on his face. They were so new, but it was so amazing. Kurt could love this boy.

"What's the hurry, we doing anything tonight?" Kurt asked as they headed towards Kurt's room. "More practicing before regionals?"

Blaine looked unhappy at Kurt's suggestion, though. _Oh god, what's wrong with me? _Kurt thought, and then _what's his problem anyways_.

They reached Kurt's room rather fast. Blaine was the first to speak. "I'd love to spend time with you, babe, any night but tonight. If you haven't noticed… I'm kinda frazzled right now."

"What's up?"

Blaine sighed, "It's not anything I can really talk about…"

"You can tell me. Anything. You're always here for me."

"Kurt." Blaine kissed him, short and sweet, "I'll tell you someday, okay?"

Kurt sighed, and let it go. Blaine was asking for space, and that was fine. They'd lived in each other's pockets since that first kiss. Kurt kissed him again, slightly disappointed when Blaine kept it short, and went into his room alone.

In the morning everything was back to normal, and with the flurry of Regionals Kurt let everything else slide.

Kurt _really_ noticed the next time all the Warblers let their looks ago, and didn't even want to risk the possibility of a fight with Blaine due to his curiosity. It'd been months, he'd been at Dalton for almost half a year, and he really missed McKinley. He didn't know how he could handle a possessively distant Blaine, so it was _his_ turn to do the avoiding.

And then he was back at McKinley, and it was summer, and if Blaine had those days where he let his hair down and snapped at everyone, Kurt wasn't there to see it.

And then, days after the cast was announced, Blaine came to school with his hair natural. His style was completely shot for the day, which was the first thing that Kurt noticed other than the hair. The next thing that he noticed was the way that Blaine kept his phone in his hands all day texting Nick and Jeff.

It felt like Blaine was slipping away from him, that despite landing a lead all he wanted to do was be at Dalton. Kurt could hardly handle the thought of this, especially after Rachel's betrayal. This distance between them could hardly be tolerated, not this year. This year was supposed to be magical.

Kurt kissed him at lunch while settling down beside Blaine. "So, are you ever going to take me out on one of your off days?"

That got Blaine to look up from his phone again, looking at Kurt carefully. "You want that?"

Which made Kurt feel like a shitty boyfriend, because everyone had their off days and how could he not support Blaine through this? "We could watch a movie, and I'd run my fingers through your hair because it'd be _so easy_ to do. And we wouldn't have to do anything special; we wouldn't even have to talk."

Blaine tilted his head, as if the words were exactly what he wanted. Kurt settled for the easiest thing as tentatively sent his fingers through Blaine's hair.

Blaine's head was resting on his shoulder, arms around his waist in almost no time. They were usually so _careful_ about PDA at McKinley, but Kurt couldn't complain now. He'd done this. He'd made Blaine this vulnerable and he had to protect him.

When the lunch bell rang, Blaine pulled himself together and left Kurt's arms. The look on his face as he did so left Kurt breathless.

"So, tonight?"

Something filled Blaine's eyes, like it had that March long ago. "I can't. I'm going to visit some of the Dalton boys tonight and… you _can't_ come with me."

"Oh."

"Kurt, I'm really sorry. I'll… I'll tell you everything. I promise. Please don't be mad."

That something in his eyes wasn't disinterest, or disappointment in him. It was something else entirely. "Blaine, whatever it is that keeps you away from me… you don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to."

"I want to!"

"Blaine, it's okay. You'll be better tomorrow, right?"

Blaine nodded, biting his lip as if to keep them closed. Kurt thought they talked about everything. This was so odd.

"We'll make plans tomorrow, then. I'm okay for tonight."

Blaine nodded, and that was the end of the discussion. It left no room for Kurt to even wonder might be going on, but he wasn't worried. Everything would turn out fine. This was his _magical_ senior year.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Do you guys really care about what day is what? Because I'm seriously going by a calendar now. This is the weekend before Nov 8th... and slightly venturing into the future that is November 10th (tomorrow).

* * *

><p>It wasn't that Kurt had forgotten about Blaine's off days, it was just that somewhere along wanting to rip Blaine's clothes off and fighting off a Warbler that looked far too interested in his boyfriend… Kurt forgot to think about it.<p>

The moment was enormous, and they were both so nervous but it was the best kind of nervous. It almost startled Kurt when Blaine took a breath, and spoke.

"Kurt, before we do this I want to talk about… my 'off' days."

"Okay." When Kurt spoke his voice was soft, on an exhale.

Blaine took his hand again, they'd been laying there and just touching for what must've been hours, "The next one is coming up in a few days-"

"You know when they're going to happen?"

Blaine held their eye contact, as if keeping himself from being distracted by Kurt's thumb as it dragged along his skin. "I can definitely feel them coming on." He paused, eyes narrowing in thought. "When the next one comes I want you to be with me, then. I need you to be with me then… and I need to know that you'll be with me so we can" he trailed his hand up Kurt's arm, grasping his shoulders. Words were noting in this moment.

Kurt got the gist. "Yeah. Okay. I'll be with you." It was something big, Kurt could tell, but not as important as this moment between them. This syncing, savoring, sighing.

In the morning Blaine walked him to his car. Kurt really had homework to do, and his parents would be back in the afternoon. Blaine was especially touchy.

"Kiss me." He said at last, in that moment before Kurt reached the door to his car. "Kiss me."

Kurt did, his hands taking purchase wherever he liked. He knew this body, this boy.

Blaine opened the backseat door, eased them inside, and pulled Kurt on top. His lips were on Kurt's neck, hesitant now.

"Baby, I want this." Blaine said, echoing those words from earlier in the week.

And it was planned, but spontaneous. Serious, but fun. Kurt almost made a wry comment, but he just wanted to fit his body into Blaine's again.

"I want this too." He responded, the breath needed for the words not quite reaching or leaving his lungs. And it was hands again, hands and fingertips and _yes_.

Kurt didn't mind the late start on his homework.

On the next day, a Sunday, Kurt met Blaine for coffee. Afterwards Blaine drove them to a park that had a stage, sang songs to him until it got dark, and they did some things that may or may not have gotten them arrested for public indecency.

On Monday they went to school, and it was impossible to keep it a secret, but impossible to really tell. Tina could tell, but Kurt didn't bring it up. They weren't any less or more affectionate than before… unless you counted the moment just after school when Blaine took Kurt backstage with the bed prop. It had a mattress that hadn't been there before. Kurt even helped Blaine drag the mattress out of McKinley afterwards, as lulled as he was by the fact that they'd been intimate every day for the past four days.

Kurt thought it couldn't be topped until Blaine cornered him in his closet Tuesday evening after a normal study session, steering them clear of the clothing so as not to disturb their order and cleanliness.

And then Wednesday Blaine brought it back to his place, coaxing him with gentle smiles and swaying hips.

Thursday Blaine came to school with his hair unstyled, his clothing loose and cotton. Kurt's eyes widened comically at seeing the change, because he hadn't forgotten. He just hadn't thought about it. McKinley was making him soft, _complacent_, Kurt thought wryly.

Blaine still had his phone out, texting Jeff and Nick, but every time he came near Kurt could feel the energy humming off his boyfriend. During the first break between classes, Kurt gave in to the urge he'd been fighting and twisted his fingers in Blaine's hair. Blaine was on him in a moment, that vulnerability and neediness so apparent like it had been only a month before. It was a mistake, it drew attention to them. Kurt knew it, and Kurt knew that Blaine knew it too, but Kurt didn't know what to do.

And then Blaine was digging through his large pockets, pulling out a stick with foil on it. Kurt watched, perplexed, as Blaine unwrapped the foil and began to eat.

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

Blaine nodded, as if expecting Kurt's incomprehension, "It's a shishkabob."

Kurt blinked. "I see that. Why are you eating it?"

"I get really hungry on the day of the…" Blaine paused, his thick eyebrows drawing together, "days that are my off days."

"Okay." Kurt nodded, "You a little dazed, dear?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, long suffering, but continued to eat. He peered at Kurt after a few moments. "Class is in a few moments, you know."

Kurt let his head drop once in a nod, but that was all he could handle.

Kurt didn't see any more foil-wrapped treats that day, though he could tell that Blaine kept eating them. At lunch Blaine ate a very large Tupperware of steak, alternately taking a bite and cuddling with Kurt. Kurt had the horrible feeling that those were the only things keeping him sane through the day, making him able to talk to Kurt and listen to him.

Kurt didn't feel like talking, though. He was way too perplexed and out of his league.

At glee, Blaine sat with him in the back row, trying to stealthily eat _something_out of his pocket. Kurt could tell that it was meat based, but didn't dare ask. The other glee members were looking at them oddly, obviously catching on the Blaine's odd behavior like Kurt never had. It bothered Kurt, so he gave them enough _back off_ looks so that he wouldn't have to answer questions.

They didn't have the time to answer any questions, because Blaine was dragging him out of the school as soon as Mr. Schuester had dismissed them.

"We've got to hurry, or we won't make it." Was Blaine's only explanation as he rushed Kurt into the car.

There were about five minutes of silence, tense as Blaine showed Kurt the worst driving had ever seen of his boyfriend. When they got to longer stretches of road, Blaine began to talk.

"There's so much I could've said before today to make this easier, Kurt, so you've got to know that I'm really sorry about that. When you…" he paused to think, his hands fisting on the wheel, "When you first came to Dalton it was all about keeping you safe. Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick… I convinced them not to tell you anything, because I knew you might not stay. You were a Warbler, but your heart was somewhere else, Kurt, and I couldn't let anything take you away if there was a chance for you to go back."

"So…"

"Baby, I'm gonna try to get this all out in one go… I mean, the apology part. I don't think I can really _tell_ you anything."

Kurt nodded, watching his boyfriend carefully.

"Kurt, when we started dating… that's when it really hit me. That Dalton wasn't where you belonged. I know that I was horrible that night to you after practice. I was horrible to you during practice. We just had to protect you. I'm really sorry, Kurt, that I didn't tell you then. If I had then I _know_ you would've made a different decision. I wanted you to be happy, but I'm just really so very sorry for that night."

"Blaine, it's fine. I forgave you a long time ago."

Blaine smiled tremulously, shot him a fleeting look before paying attention to the road. "There are two warring factions at Dalton, centered within the Warblers. You would have been a perfect candidate for the other side, Kurt, which is why I couldn't let you know about it. I cared about our friendship too much, and then about you too much, to let anything come in between us."

Kurt frowned, unsure of how to take the information. He'd noticed the tensions, but he had never thought there was anything close to a _war_ within the Warblers. They were always so composed. "Are you going to have me join your side now?"

Blaine unwittingly pressed on the gas as he left out a helpless noise. "Kurt, no. Not… I'd never ask you to do that. It would have to be your decision completely, and I honestly am not recommending it. We're, I mean _I'm_ so far removed from what's happening now because of you. It's been a blessing."

"But you still want to be there."

Blaine sighed, "Not as much as I want to be with you."

Kurt nodded, and then noticed the road before them. "Are we going to Dalton tonight?"

Blaine shook his head in the negative, "We'll be a little closer than if we were in Lima, but I warned the guys that I may not make it tonight. They understood."

Kurt sighed, slightly wary at what was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Slightly mature ahead, darlings. That's the whole reason why I wrote this fic, by the way. For scenes like this.

* * *

><p>His worries proved wrong when Blaine took a random exit, seemingly random roads, and then parked in a random meadow.<p>

Blaine got out of the car, heading straight for the provisions in the back as Kurt looked around. There was no one as far as he could see, but they were in the dip of a hill.

Blaine laid out a blanket, and the pattern…

"Liliac?" Kurt sat on the blanket, tracing his fingers over the small flower.

"I'm no Taylor Lautner-"

"And it's not even close to being warm enough for dewy lilacs-"

Blaine gave him a small glare to quiet him, "but this meadow is beautiful and I've always loved it here. I wanted to share this with you the moment you read that bucket listing."

Kurt smiled, and immediately rolled over atop of Blaine. His fingers itched to tug a Blaine's hair, not sure of what his reaction would be as they entered an obviously sexual situation. He did so without hesitation, and was ever so surprised at Blaine's sudden errecti- _reaction_.

Blaine whimpered, writhed. There was something primal about this that they'd never really had before. Kurt was a romantic, but _this_ was positively sinful.

"Blaine, what-"

"Please, please, I want this. I'm sorry, Baby, please." Blaine was kissing Kurt over his many layers, on his cheeks and skin. "I'm just… oh baby I'm _drunk_ with your touch-"

"I'm barely touching you!"

"I know, baby. I'm sorry, god, I know you hate me like this but I _want-"_

"Blaine," Kurt gulped, deciding what he wanted to do. It was hot, of course it was hot. Blaine had been perfect all week, but did he want it like this? With Blaine frantic, and his own emotions so confused and perplexed.

Blaine whined and tore his mouth from where it had been making wet spots on Kurt's wrist. He took a breath, and gently rolled Kurt away from him. He breathed. He spoke. "This is what I'm like on these days. I know you're used to me being refined and… I just hate that I messed everything up. I hate that every time I get like this all you'll think about is… the other night. I want you to keep being proud of me, Kurt, so much. I hate that I can't _help_ it on these days, when all I want is for you to rip my clothes off and mmph-"

Kurt couldn't let Blaine beat himself up about this. So he kissed him, and it was all passion and Kurt felt dizzy with it, shaking with the urge to make this all okay. But they needed to talk, really. Kurt let the kiss linger for longer.

"Blaine, you're right. This will be very hard" Kurt rolled his eyes, "…difficult for me. But we're going to work on it together. We've been so _soft_ and careful all week, and I loved it, so I'm not going to do this just for you. If well do this, um, _this way_, then it'll be because I want it." Kurt sighed, hating himself when his voice went a bit higher. "Just so we're clear, you want to have something more along the lines of hot sweaty frantic mansex instead of the, um, tender stuff we've been doing so far."

Blaine moaned, pressing his face into his hands. "Yes, Kurt." He then bit on his lips, it looked quite painful, as if to stop more embarrassing words.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend, then, _really_ looking at him. He was flushed all over, and mortified about it, but he'd remember everything (right?)… he was humming with energy, sensitive to the touch. His clothes would be so easy to take off.

Right. Kurt started undressing, getting to the point where his layers were only _one_. Then he took his hands and caught the edge of Blaine's hoodie in his fingers. Blaine let him pull it off, the look on his face so very pained and hopeful.

Kurt kissed him, and Blaine returned it, but his body was tense and his fingers were clenching the blanket. He was holding himself back, hardly making any noise.

That's when Kurt really understood, really knew what to do.

"Blaine," he spoke into the kiss, "It's okay. Just let go."

Blaine whimpered, but still kept himself in check. Kurt sighed.

"I mean it. I can handle this, I can most certainly handle a boyfriend who _wants_ me so much, so please Blaine-"

And then Blaine was kissing him again, pushing Kurt underneath him as his teeth and lips grazed every part of Kurt he could reach. Those noises were back, like before, and the litany of words that were hardly intelligible.

"Baby, I love you so much. Love you love you, want this and Kurt, oh I need this. Can we do it like this, me on top on you inside me because I love how it feels, baby, I love you so much. Can we?"

Kurt could hardly hear the question in it the first time around, but _oh Gaga_ was that some imagery. Kurt nodded, "Y-yeah."

Blaine groaned again, meeting his lips in a painfully good kiss. He kept himself draped over Kurt, talking to his ear, "I can feel how much you want me, Kurt, sometimes I can smell it, and you drive me crazy. You're beautiful and I love you so so much, I'm so lucky." His hands were everywhere, a feeling that Kurt had thought he'd be used to. But Blaine was so rough and raw tonight. So intense.

Blaine pressed a condom and some lube into Kurt's hands before Kurt even realized one of his hands had gone searching in the picnic basket that Blaine had provided. They undressed, and Blaine shivered from the November cold, but he covered Kurt's body like a blanket.

"Yeah, baby, we'll do it right here and you'll be inside of me and you'll have all of me no matter what and it'll be us, against all odds because I love you and you're my everything."

Blaine could hardly keep still enough for Kurt, he seemed to love every touch that Kurt would give, arching into it and sighing before continuing his words. This all was effecting Kurt more than he'd thought possible, a knot forming in his stomach before they'd really began.

"You and me, you and me, baby. It's you you, love, and yes oh yes oh _yes_."

Blaine shook, aftershocks ringing through the both of them, and then Blaine was crying into his shoulder.

Kurt rolled them over, ghosting his hands over Blaine's face, wincing as he realized how _sore_ they both would be. "I love you." Kurt finally said, though he felt small. His words were so few next to how much of Blaine's soul he'd just witnessed.

Blaine smiled contentedly. "It's almost time. We have fifteen minutes."

Kurt nuzzled his face to Blaine's, sharing their breath, "What's in fifteen minutes, Blaine?"

Blaine hummed at this, already boneless but seeming to melt into the lilacs. "Gimme a minute."

Kurt nodded, pressing his forehead to Blaine's shoulder, keeping his touched light and soft. They lay like that, in the sun, for a while.

And then Blaine was easing the both of them up. He grabbed a towel and a water bottle from the basket, using it to clean them off of sweat and… other fluids. Then he handed Kurt his clothing, helping him dress.

Kurt raised his eyebrow at his very nude boyfriend. "Aren't you going to dress?"

Blaine gave him a familiar look, the same that he'd given so long ago when Kurt had asked if his hair would stay ungelled. "There's not really a point."

Kurt frowned, "and why not?"

"The moon is about to come up."

Kurt frowned, "But… the sun hasn't even set."

Blaine nodded, "Sometimes it's like that." He gave Kurt a short kiss and then stood up. "I'm going to need you to promise not to leave that blanket for a while. I'll be right where you can see me, but you can't come to me, okay?"

"Another performance? A song about the moon?" Kurt didn't like the feel of this.

"No, but it's okay. I'll be just fine, and I won't hurt you. I will want you to climb on my back, but don't worry about that."

"Blaine." Kurt held his hand to keep him from wandering away, "Are you going to get hurt? You act as if-"

"I'm acting as if I'm going to show my boyfriend what I become every month on the full moon." He shook his hand away from Kurt's gently, and walked away a little.

Kurt was seething, he stood on the blanket. "Are you… are you a werewolf?" He finally yelled.

"Kurt, does it really matter all that much? I'm yours."

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, and then sighed. He wanted Blaine to just tell him that he wasn't jumping to outrageous conclusions, but Blaine really needed him today. Really gave up something that was more than love, not better or worse, but just _more_.

"Yeah. You're mine." Kurt smiled, kind of tearing up a little.

Blaine fell to one knee, grimacing, shaking. Kurt wouldn't let himself look away. It was like in the books, so very many books, because Blaine's pain was horrible.

Kurt brought a hand up to his mouth, trying not to cry, and then a hard mass rammed his body to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sebastian is _supposed_ to be a villain... right?

* * *

><p>Kurt was dizzy and bewildered, but he immediately fought against the force that had interrupted his supervision of Blaine. After a tense moment of not being able to do anything, he tried to identify his attacker.<p>

"S-Sebastian?"

The taller, stronger boy smiled down at him. Kurt hated his smile; it was all sorts of leering and knowing. "Quite a show you two put on just now."

Kurt tried to fight back again, only to find that Sebastian's force upon him was much greater than it ought to be. Kurt was scared.

"I was actually quite surprised with you, Kurt; I never pegged you for a top."

"Get off me you pervert!"

Sebastian chuckled, but ignored his attempts to escape. "I heard a lot about you at Dalton, Kurt. The Warbler that got away-"

Blaine whined in pain, far from them, making Kurt panic. Was Sebastian going to attack Blaine next, when he was weak? Was this about this war he'd just learnt about?

Sebastian continued talking, despite Kurt's fear and inattention, "-the wolfpack's little pet." Sebastian chuckled once more, pulling all of Kurt's attention. "You pretend to be so unique; Kurt, but I know you. I _was_ you. All that fashion and neat romanticism is only a mask for the predator you're meant to be."

"What do you mean?" Kurt demanded, once more hoping to wiggle free. "Why are you doing this?"

Sebastian continued to smile, but Kurt could see a coldness creeping into his eyes. Kurt regretted all those superior looks he'd indulged in. Every possessive action over Blaine had been playing with a fire he hadn't known existed.

"Please let me go."

"Don't worry, Kurt, you're going to love it."

Kurt's panic heightened as Sebastian's face drew closer to his. He had a moment to wonder if he should be relieved that Sebastian's mouth fasted on his neck but then there was nothing but _pain_.

Kurt cried out, suddenly sobbing as the onslaught of sensation. He felt a sticky wetness, a sharp incision, and weight crushing him down. He was bleeding. "Blaine!" he sobbed

Sebastian huffed against his neck in annoyance, and then bit the other side, making it hard for Kurt to breathe past the pain.

Sebastian pulled away from Kurt, smiling at him with blood reddened lips. Kurt could feel his blood spreading on the blanket around his shoulders. Somehow he knew his torture wasn't over just yet, and it scared him even more.

Sebastian licked his lips, and pursed his lips, blowing into the space between them.

_Glitter_ seemed to drench the air, catching on the sunset light. Glitter that had come from Sebastian's mouth.

"Breathe." Sebastian ordered, so obviously Kurt didn't. Sebastian roughly held Kurt's jaw open and his fingers prodded Kurt's flowing wounds. Kurt gasped, and the glitter settled on his face and in his mouth and _oh god it hurt_ his lungs.

Sebastian's pleased chuckle was interrupted as a furry mass attacked them both. Its jaw caught one of Sebastian's hands and pried it from Kurt, using that same hand to drag Sebastian a short distance away.

Kurt tried to follow the action, despite how much it hurt to move his head. The large animal was, in fact, a large black wolf. It was pinning Sebastian, which Kurt knew to be a feat, and growling menacingly.

Kurt could hazard a guess at what was going on, and it made him feel a little safer. "Blaine."

In seconds the wolf was standing over his body, leaving Sebastian behind. Blaine was still growling at the interloper, keeping his eyes trained on the threat. Kurt had never really liked dogs before, but he was glad for a guard dog now. As ice seemed to permeate his body from his lungs, making Kurt painfully stiff, it was still such a relief to know that at least Blaine would be okay. Kurt placed a hand on one of Blaine's paws, not quite petting the fur there. Blaine didn't respond, still faced towards the threat, but Kurt knew that Blaine wasn't just some mindless monster. Blaine was beautiful.

"Blaine, step away from him." Sebastian ordered, as if he had some sort of jurisdiction in the matter.

Blaine barked, it was a low growly sound.

"Blaine, this is ridiculous. You know he's mine now."

Kurt whimpered, but only because the pain was getting too much. It felt like he was turning into stone.

"I've already turned him. He's _my_ fledgling." Sebastian raged, but didn't take a step forward.

They were at an impasse… of sorts. Kurt was still bleeding, still scared that he might die from this, but at least Blaine wasn't going to leave him. It felt like they stayed like that forever, which Sebastian posed to take advantage of a weakness that Blaine wouldn't give. The sun began to set in earnest, and Kurt's body continued to freeze and solidify.

Finally, Sebastian spoke. "This is taking more time than it's worth." With that, he was gone.

Kurt picked up his hand slowly, concentrating on what he wanted to do instead of the pain. He knew he was almost delirious with it now, but he wanted control over this last moment. When Blaine turned to face him, Kurt placed a hand on his head. He stroked down once, trying to convey all the acceptance and love that he could in that one gesture.

The moment snapped when Kurt tried to breathe, because it _hurt_ so he writhed from the forces of it, hand clenching and falling.

Suddenly, he saw Blaine before him.

"Blaine?" Kurt didn't know if this was a hallucination, but it felt real. Blaine was still naked, and it was dark but Kurt knew he was human.

"Blaine, it hurts."

"I know, baby." Blaine was crying. "I need you to stay with me though."

Kurt tried to shake his head, which was a bad idea. He settled with a soft sound of refusal.

"Kurt, baby, you gotta trust me. I'm going to need you to get on my back."

Kurt tried to breathe again, tried to breathe a little instead of a lot, hoping it would help. It didn't. "I can't."

"You have to."

"I can't."

"Kurt." Blaine's voice came out in a growl, "Kurt, I'm sorry but it really hurts for me to be human right now. I can't drive you back but I need to get you to safety. You've got to get on my back as soon as I change back. Okay?"

Kurt hated the thought of Blaine hurting too. "Kay" he whispered.

Blaine was wolf again, immediately lying beside Kurt. Kurt reached his arm over the large, warm body. Every movement made his limbs sting, but Blaine was going to take care of him. He was going to be safe.

Kurt grasped the fur, using it to tug himself painfully to where he was on his side. He moved his leg next, and it felt heavier than it ever had. Each movement took such concentration; he only got halfway there by force of will.

Blaine wasn't moving, either not knowing how to make it easier or not wishing to jostle him. Kurt felt his strength quickly dropping, and he knew he couldn't steel himself with this anymore. He draped himself over Blaine's form, clutching the fur best he could.

His wounds pulsed, and there was blood everywhere, still leaving him. Just… so much blood.

Blaine stood up, letting Kurt get used to the balance only for a moment before taking off at a run. It wasn't a smooth ride, it hurt worse than Kurt expected and Blaine was howling the whole time. Kurt wondered if it were encouragement, or calling for help maybe. He closed his eyes and concentrated on what he could do to stay onto Blaine's back. He felt so sleepy.

A growling rumbled in Blaine's chest, making Kurt aware that he'd begun to slip. He wanted to stop the motion from dragging him down but he was so tired.

Was this the end, in the middle of Blaine's desperate attempts to get him somewhere safe? Kurt whimpered, digging into reserves he didn't think he had. They could do this.

Suddenly, Blaine was jumping over a low fence, using his head to bring down the latch of a door, and as Kurt finally slipped, jumping onto a bed.

Kurt almost laughed when he realized that they were in someone's first floor Dalton dorm, having arrived through the little porch area.

"We did it." Kurt whispered to Blaine's whimpers. Kurt blinked slowly at the same hazel eyes that were watching him, guarding him.

"If I sleep…" he let himself gather strength for a long time, Blaine was patient, "will I…" this time the pause was for Kurt's brain to catch up with the word that wanted to leave his mouth, "die?"

Blaine didn't turn back into Blaine, he just settled closer to Kurt. Kurt didn't know what sort of answer it was, with Blaine still whimpering above him. He didn't have the strength to stay awake.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sometimes I surprise myself. Death-like cliffhanger to Mellencamp?

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke to the loud sound of Mellencamp, and for a moment he forgot that he was in pain. All he thought was <em>oh gaga did I fall asleep and miss curfew<em>? Kurt tried to reach into his pocket for his phone only to cry out in pain as spasms controlled his body. He opened his eyes, just in time to watch Blaine transform into human again.

Blaine's gentle hands reached into his pocket, fishing out his phone. Blaine set the phone on the bed by Kurt's ear to answer it and press the button to put it on speakerphone.

"Hello?" Blaine asked.

"Hey, Blaine, where's Kurt?" It was his father, of course.

"Sir, I'm sorry for not calling you straight away, but Kurt started getting sick while we were on our date."

"Is he okay?" was Burt's immediate reply.

"Yeah, he's fine, he's just got a fever and his body is cramping. We were really close to Dalton so I put him in a room there to sleep it off."

"Is he asleep now?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, "Sort of. His fever is only just over a hundred, but he's pretty out of it. I haven't given him medicine because he said he wouldn't hold it down. We didn't even get to eat dinner."

Kurt was surprised at how well Blaine could weave lies in with what was truth. "Dad?" Kurt let himself speak. It hurt, but he didn't want his father to worry. If Blaine was so calm of this, maybe Kurt would survive all this pain. It was the hope he needed.

"Hey, buddy. How do you feel?"

"Like crap." Kurt said honestly, and then, "Is it okay if I just sleep here?"

"Kurt," Burt sounded very reluctant, "you know how I feel about you springing stuff like this on me."

"I know." Kurt responded in a small voice, pausing to let himself work through a distinctly horrible wave of pain. "I wouldn't ask," Kurt realized he was back to only being able to say a few syllables at a time, "If I didn't,"

"Kid, it's ok. Have Blaine call me in the morning, just in case you're not going to make it to school."

"Yes, sir." Blaine spoke up again, they said their goodbyes and goodnights and the phone went dark as the line went dead.

Kurt looked at Blaine, who was still watching him, still human. "Change back."

Blaine shook his head, "That's why I ate so much today, just in case you needed me."

"You're hurting."

Blaine nodded, gently stroking the hair on Kurt's forehead. "We're hurting together."

Kurt sighed, and then whimpered painfully. It still _hurt_. Kurt couldn't imagine choosing any pain for this silent moment. "Change back."

Blaine sighed, "The moon will only be up for a few more hours."

"Back."

Blaine's gaze held his, his eyes so hazel and concerned. "Go back to sleep, and I will."

Kurt needed no further prompting.

The next time that Kurt woke up, it was to pain. The pain was so complete that it took him a while to realize that Blaine was standing in front of the bed, no longer a wolf but his stance just as protective. There was someone just beyond Blaine, and Kurt was seized with a fear that Sebastian had come back to cause more harm, finish the job.

"Blaine," the voice, to Kurt's relief, belonged to Nick, "You can't just keep him now that he's turned!"

"I'm not giving him to them!"

"That's not how it works, Blaine, he needs blood. He's going to keep being in pain until he gets it, and there are so many secrets that we just _don't know_ about fledglings. There are rules against this."

"I don't care! They weren't supposed to do this… he left Dalton and they did it anyway!"

"He needs his sire!"

"I'll be his sire!" Blaine suddenly turned to Kurt, jolting a little to see he was awake. "I'll give him blood, too." Blaine got on the bed with Kurt, gently pulling Kurt's head into his lap.

"You can't be serious." Nick hadn't moved closer, though, hadn't started to stop Blaine. "They don't like our blood, Blaine. You could really do some damage."

"I have-" Blaine sniffed, "I have to try." Blaine grabbed a pair of scissors that was on the desk beside the bed. Kurt watched in fascination as Blaine cut himself.

Kurt didn't feel the overwhelming need to attack Blaine, or lap at the blood. He could, however, hear Blaine's heartbeat reverberating in his ears.

Blaine pressed his wounded forearm to Kurt's mouth. "Baby, you gotta drink."

"I don't think I have to do this."

"Believe me."

Kurt sighed, and used his tongue to lap at Blaine's arm. It tasted thick, and warm, and he really didn't like the taste.

"I don't think I like it." He mumbled into Blaine's arm.

"Keep trying, Baby."

Kurt sighed, and drank some more. He grabbed Blaine's arm to hold him in place and drank. The blood was thick down his throat, really quite gross. How could Blaine think he'd like this? Kurt shifted a little, rolling his eyes as he still drank. He pulled his mouth away from Blaine to finally tell him that this wasn't working, only to notice that he wasn't hurting anymore.

Kurt sat up, facing Blaine on the bed. Blaine had a smirk on his face and Kurt _oh god_ he finally felt the blood drop into his stomach. Kurt licked his lips, suddenly realizing just how _amazing_ his boyfriend tasted. It was better than chocolate and coffee and fresh fruit.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm again and drank from the still dripping wound. When he felt it start to close up he ripped at it a little with his teeth. He was starving. It felt like he'd never ate before in his life, like his body never knew sustenance before this moment. He tore at the wound again, getting more for the mouthful. Blaine let out a pained breath.

Oh no, _Blaine_.

Kurt tore his mouth away, freaking out. He covered the wound with his hand, applying pressure to get it to stop breathing. How long had he sat there, just taking all this blood from his boyfriend.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, breathless. He looked so weak.

"I'm sorry." Kurt responded quickly, "I should've stopped myself, Blaine, I'm so sorry. We'll patch you up and get you some vitamins just-"

Blaine pressed his other hand to Kurt's face, "Kurt, shhh. Listen to me."

Kurt quieted, but didn't let Blaine pull his wounded arm away.

"Kurt, I'm fine."

"I just drank like half of your blood!"

"Kurt." Blaine sighed, and pulled Kurt closer for a kiss. "My body can heal itself well enough for you to spend hours drinking me."

"Really?" Kurt looked to Blaine for some sort of hint that his boyfriend was being dishonest, or selfless.

"Don't stop until you are completely done." Blaine pried his arm away. It had healed over as they spoke. He reached for the scissors again.

Kurt got there first, taking to arm up to his mouth. He knew his teeth could do this, and was rewarded with a warm shock in his mouth as his teeth came down onto Blaine's sensitive arm.

He drank and drank. As he did so he became aware of the sound of heartbeats, the scent of people, the warmth of the night, the fine details in Blaine's eyes that he's never noticed.

He drank past the point of being full, because Blaine kept pushing his wonderful blood just as Kurt would think he could stop. When he did stop, he watched avidly as Blaine's wound closed and healed itself in a matter of seconds. Kurt fell to his side on the bed, and Blaine curled next to him.

"You guys are going to be in a world of trouble." Nick spoke up from where he was perched, farther in the room.

Blaine huffed, "You're ruining the moment." His hand caught Kurt's, their fingers intertwined. Kurt smiled, because he felt so different but this felt this same.

Nick stood up, finally, "I'm going to let the pack know of this, and hopefully I'll be there before Sebastian lodges a complaint. This is going to do wonders for our peace treaty, Blaine, I hope you know that."

"I'm not leaving Blaine." Kurt spoke, knowing that he didn't really comprehend the importance of his words. He knew nothing about the war, and what it meant to be… whatever he was. Vampire? He didn't feel like a vampire, he didn't feel like he wanted to go around draining people dry. Well, maybe Blaine, but that was okay because Blaine could heal.

Nick sighed at them, and left the room. Kurt moved closer to Blaine, laying his chin on his boyfriend's sculpted chest.

"Am I some cross between Vampire and Werewolf now?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head a little, "You smell like a normal… fledgling of your kind."

Kurt nodded carefully, realizing that Blaine hadn't ever used the titles that Kurt had adopted. "I have a lot to learn."

Blaine chuckled sleepily, "Yeah. I'm sorry," he took a breath, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Kurt smiled a little, "I feel like this is going to be a lot like with Karofsky. I get kissed and you get shoved into a fence."

"No more death threats though." Blaine sighed, "You're forgetting all those time you were shoved into lockers before you were 'kissed'"

"That was tonight, before you saved me. I'm talking about the repercussions." Blaine didn't argue the point, but Kurt could tell he wanted to. "You stayed up all night, didn't you?"

"I had to." Blaine whispered, his eyes reliving all his worry.

"Go to sleep now. Nick knows we're here, we'll be safe." Kurt beckoned Blaine, convincing him best he could. There was a throw blanket at their feet, Kurt pulled it up over them and pressed his body into Blaine's. "We'll be safe." He repeated, until Blaine relaxed. Until they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When Kurt awoke again it was to Jeff and Nick entering the room, somber looks on their faces. It was weird to be able to hear their heartbeats, the nuance of each breath, but it was mostly jarring how underwhelmed he was. Kurt had all these new senses, but nothing felt too bright or too loud.

"Hello." Kurt greeted carefully, unwilling to just let things feel so awkward between these boys who had been his friends. "I hope… is everything alright? With the war?"

Jeff and Nick exchanged a look, and it was Nick who spoke, "What has Blaine told you?"

"He um…" Kurt frowned, trying to recall the exact wording but so much had happened since. "Blaine said that there were two groups in the Warblers and that you guys kept it a secret because you didn't want me to be on the other side… and that he wouldn't ask me to join because he wouldn't recommend it? No offense."

"None taken," Nick allowed. "Is that all?

"I saw him turn into a wolf when the moon rose." Kurt shrugged, "And then Sebastian was there and he was just attacking me, and there was glitter and blood-"

"Kurt, we'd rather you didn't tell us about how you became what you are," Nick reprimanded.

Kurt shrunk back into Blaine's arms, and Blaine growled a little.

"Why are you here?" Blaine demanded.

"We've made a temporary decision about your predicament," Jeff responded.

"You aren't going to try to take me from Blaine again, are you?" Kurt asked.

Nick shook his head, and gave an annoyed huff at Blaine and Kurt's audible relief. "You'll probably regret that, and change your mind, Kurt. Our pack is not equipped to deal with a fledgling. As it is, without a proper sire you cannot be registered within your coven, and since you are so young we also cannot allow you the typical amnesty given to partners of the pack."

Blaine growled at this, "You're joking."

"No. We're not. Until a compromise can be reached… Kurt is not allowed to learn any of the pack or coven's secrets."

"That's shit! You both know that's shit!" Blaine started to lunge from the bed, but Kurt stopped him.

"Hey, Blaine, it's okay. I don't need to know any of the secrets, right? I'm fine."

"It's not like that." Blaine responded harshly, "Everything in our society is a secret. I don't know anything about keeping you healthy and sane as a… god I can't even name him, can I?" Blaine sent the last to his friends.

"No. None of the secrets, Blaine."

"Am I not a vampire?" Kurt asked, genuinely perplexed.

"The name your kind goes by is older than that." Blaine responds waspishly, "That's a sort of insult. Werewolf is also… not the correct term for the pack."

Kurt sat up from the bed easily, settling beside his wired boyfriend. "And I can't learn what the actual name is? Just the name?"

"Apparently you can't learn anything." Blaine shot a nasty look at his friends.

"Okay… why do you guys use all those in-words, then? Pack and coven? Aren't they… specifically referring to what pop culture says is 'vampire' or 'werewolf'?"

"Don't answer that." Nick held up a hand.

"Oh." Kurt's eyebrows flew up, "This is going to be annoying."

"They're trying to make us change our minds." Blaine stood from the bed, and Kurt grabbed his wrist. Kurt had never seen Blaine this angry. "If you hadn't been changed then you could have applied for pack ally status with the Head Council-"

"Also a secret, Blaine."

"And you would've known enough to keep you safe as a human from both factions. If you were coven then you'd learn how to keep yourself safe as a—" Blaine gestured his hand helplessly, "but now we have nothing."

"What do you want us to do?" Kurt asked Nick.

"You can't do anything. You can't be either because you've tasted Blaine's blood and liked it. You broke too many rules to go back." Jeff responded when Nick hesitated.

"And the Council?"

"The papers haven't even left our own desk, Blaine." Nick answered, "The Head Council won't hear of this until our own Council is appeased. Which is very unlikely, considering."

"Considering?" Kurt asked.

"Considering Sebastian is the representation from the… his kind," Jeff replied, "kind of like we are for the pack."

Nick nudged Jeff with an unhappy glance.

Kurt took a calming breath, "What do you want from us? What does _he_ want?"

Nick shook his head, "Sebastian hasn't asked for anything yet. He lodged the complaint last night and is conferring with his coven as we speak."

"But we don't like where this is going. There are only so many options he could take." Jeff warned.

Blaine growled again, and Kurt pulled him back to sit on the bed. Things seemed too close to being violent.

"We have to protect our pack, Blaine, and right now we can't. You made the wrong decision."

"How does this even make sense, though? Trent was a shoe in for them… Hell, even Flint was a better choice. Sebastian is new here!" Blaine raved.

"He has connections… because he lived in Europe." Neck replied evasively.

"Blaine told me he lived in France." Kurt supplied, only a little annoyed at catching Nick deflect.

"See…" Nick huffed, "It's things like _that_, which you let slip that could mean everything in this war. Kurt needs to know nothing, Blaine, because if he's not completely innocent then the Council will rip him to shreds."

Kurt gasped.

"Not literally." Jeff responded, placating, "We wouldn't let that happen. You may not be pack but you're still Blaine's cub… and boyfriend."

Blaine let his forehead drop to Kurt's shoulder at Jeff's little showing of support.

"Jeff, you know we can't pick sides." Nick hissed quietly.

"Then use less colorful language, Nick. I wasn't going to let you freak Kurt out." Jeff replied, not bothering to be quiet.

Kurt sighed, then, "Okay, so I can't learn anything at all. Anything else? When can I go home?"

All three of the pack boys tensed at this, and Blaine pulled away from Kurt a little. "We don't know coven procedure for inducting fledglings. We can't send you home until we know for you that you won't attack your family or friends."

"But I _can_ go home, right?"

There was a pregnant pause, before Blaine spoke again, "Yes?"

Nick and Jeff nodded at Blaine's decision. "But he's your responsibility," Nick pointed at Blaine.

"Yes, well, that was the point of last night, wasn't it?" Blaine snapped.

"And until then?" Kurt asked, "My dad will want to see me, so how soon can I start testing my willpower?"

"This isn't like Twilight." Nick responded, "Your hunting boils down to more than just willpower."

"You said you didn't read those." Jeff nudged Nick.

"I got the gist."

"Yeah, I knew it was just an excuse. I found all four under your _bed." _Jeff poked at him a little more

"Guys, now isn't the time." Blaine spoke.

"Maybe you three could walk me down the halls, see how I fare with the other students here? There _are_ normal students here, right?"

"Yes." Blaine responded.

"Numbers are a secret." Nick added.

"Surprise, surprise." Kurt laughed. "You tell me, oh fearless pack leaders, may I walk outside a little?"

"You're not supposed to know who the pack leaders are." Nick replied.

Kurt frowned, "Um, okay. How was I not supposed to notice that the two seniors—who I know are pack—are on the Warbler's council when both come in to tell me rules? I mean… David and Wes were both pack so Thad was obviously other or coven or whatever you call it. Which, from that, I can pretty much guess that Wes and you," Kurt pointed to Nick, "are Alphas. Is that what you go by?"

Blaine laughed a little, "Yes."

"I'm so the Alpha to your Beta." Kurt nudged his boyfriend.

"Oh god, you are. I always knew you were." Blaine's face is wide with grinning.

"Those are secrets." Nick pointed out.

"How about I just tell you when I figure stuff out?" Kurt responds, "I paid close attention when I went here, and as long as none of you give me any clues then you can't get in trouble. I'm only going to learn as much as I can to stay safe."

Blaine sighed happily at Kurt's words, drawing Kurt into a firm embrace.

"No clues." Nick grumbled in assent, and Jeff rolls his eyes.

"So may I take that walk?" Kurt asked, fighting the urge to say he's taking Blaine for a walk.

"No." Nick responded promptly, "It's safer if you wait a while. If you walk out there now the coven will think that we're parading you around. Dalton would be the safest place, but it has too many repercussions. You'll have to wait until we hear Sebastian's proposal."

Kurt took in a breath, trying not to be too disappointed. "Oh. That's fine. I'd rather not make things worse than they already are."

Nick nodded, "Keep that mentality and you'll go everywhere."

"Thank you for coming by," The words leave Kurt's mouth before he thinks them, "I know that I'm a little pushy, and that Blaine is a little angry, but we do appreciate you coming by."

Kurt waited a little for Blaine to say 'speak for yourself,' but either he agreed with Kurt or he respected his pack leaders too much to say anything.

"We'll be going then. Don't leave the room until we come back to get you. Help yourself to my fridge." Jeff gestured towards the minifridge and microwave combination. It was the first indication that Kurt had seen that they had commandeered the boy's room. The bed sheets were splattered with blood, and there were papers all over the floor. Kurt wanted to thank them again, but the two left before he could even think up a worthy response.

"Oh my god, this is Jeff's bed."

"We used to room, since we both are betas. It's okay."

Kurt pinched Blaine's arm, "I'm pretty sure you just told a secret."

"What, that I was next in line for the council."

"Blaine!" Kurt yelped, "You have to take this seriously. They trust us to do this right."

Blaine sighed and forced Kurt to lay on the bed with the force of his cuddles. "Kurt, you're my new pack. McKinley is my new territory, as New York was going to be. I will follow you to the ends of the earth, and I will protect you for our eternity together. I'm going to let things slip because you're my everything, no matter what the Warbler Council or the High Council says."

"Then keep the secrets for me." Kurt whispered.

Blaine huffed a little, "Okay."

"But first… one question." Kurt took in a breath, "We are immortal?"

"We are immortal." Blaine smiled, and then kissed him.


End file.
